hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Delos
Kenneth Delos, (b. 9th April 1959), was the son of Hannah and Alec Delos, an ex-mayor of London. His father and grandfather had been the Mayor of London and it was expected that he would be too. Biography Early Life Kenneth was born on the 9th of April 1959 to Hannah and Alec Delos. His father's family had a legacy of being involved in Politics, and both his father and grandfather had held the office of Mayor of London. It was always expected that Kenneth would follow in their footsteps. Kenneth, however, was not interested in politics. Time in Paris In 1983, at the age of twenty-four, Kenneth's parents sent him to Paris for a few weeks with the express message that upon his return he would be expected to press ahead with his political career. Whilst in Paris, he met Michelle, a young British woman studying in the capital. Kenneth put off his return to England after meeting Michelle and the two developed a relationship. Neither one of them told their parents back in England about their relationship, and the longer they hid it, the harder it became to tell them. Michelle fell pregnant with their first child, Gabriel Delos. They decided to marry while vacationing in Aix-en-Provence in the new year of 1984, when Michelle only had four months or so left of her pregnancy and they had married almost immediately, but still they did not tell their families back home in England. They argued almost daily, with Kenneth wanting to tell their respective parents and Michelle being too scared. Gabriel Delos was born on the 27th June 1984 and they had their second son Luca Delos on the 17th October 1988 and on the 10th March 1993, they had their daughter Clarisse Delos. Michelle left in the September of 1993. Kenneth's parents presumed that the mother of his children must have died or left and he never corrected them, suffering at the time from depression. He and the children returned to London and stayed with his parents for a short time. London Mayor Kenneth accepted his parents' wishes and ran in the election for Mayor of London after recovering from his depression. Physical Appearance Kenneth has black hair that is speckled with grey. His eyes are a striking blue. Personality & Traits Kenneth is highly rational and very rarely emotional. He enjoys playing golf and poker, and has a keen interest in current affairs. He is a devoted father to his three children who he raised alone. Relationships His Ex-Wife Kenneth now has a cordial relationship with his ex-wife, Michelle. He still loves her but has accepted that she has moved on. His Parents Kenneth was somewhat estranged from his parents during his time in Paris, however, that was rectified when they helped him raise his children after his wife left him. Indebted to them, he agreed to go into politics. His Children His three children were very well loved. He has been a devoted father, supporting them each in their various pursuits. His eldest son, Gabriel Delos, is politically minded and has chosen to pursue a career in politics and Kenneth supports him wholeheartedly, hoping that one day he will become the Prime Minister. Appearances The History Series The second series in the Hanleigh's London Saga focuses mostly on his daughter Clarisse Delos and Andrew Contius. Deleting History When the story is leaked to the press, Clara learns about her mother. She had always refused to listen until that point. Kenneth emails his daughter and tries to encourage her to follow her heart. Forging History Kenneth is there for his daughter's official wedding, giving her away and is there after the birth of his granddaughter, Jasmine Contius. A History In Paris Kenneth is the main male protagonist in this story but it does not end happily. Category:Characters Category:Hanleigh's London Category:The Delos Family